


Farmhouse

by lovelyrhink (crimsonwinter)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Confessions, Drinking, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Spring Break, Switching, college rhink, rhink, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwinter/pseuds/lovelyrhink
Summary: When Rhett’s uncle hires him and Link over Spring break as farmhands for his backwoods property, Rhett finds the house gives him more than he bargains for.





	1. Chapter 1

“Thank God that’s over!”

Link flops back onto Rhett’s bunk, draping one leg off the edge of the bed, too exhausted from test-taking to climb the ladder into his own.

It’s the Spring semester of their senior year of college, and Rhett and Link have just finished the last of their midterms. As engineering majors, they have the pleasure of writing papers as well as taking math tests and giving presentations. They’re not yet through their last year of school, but making it halfway through the semester warrants a much-needed break, and Link lets his body go limp as Rhett joins him in their dorm room.

Rhett sits on his desk like it feels good to put his ass where his textbooks have sat under studious eyes for the last eight weeks and looks at his friend. Link’s chest rises as he breathes, eyes closed. It’s the first good breath he’s taken since the semester started, and Rhett watches him in silence, both roommates releasing the last shreds of academic tension from their brains.

After a while, Link squirms and opens his eyes as if he can feel Rhett staring at him. “How did it go for you?”

Rhett doesn’t want to talk about midterms anymore. His pits are still sweaty from the heat of the classroom and his eyes hurt from staying up late cramming the night before. He wouldn’t say school is _hard,_ but it ain’t easy when you’ve got better things to do, and senior year calls for more partying than any of the other three years combined. Nothing feels quite as good as drinking in a young body, except maybe finding another to dance with and possibly slide inside. Yeah, party-boy!Rhett knows how to let loose when he’s got drink in his veins but still gets his shit done when he has to. Even now, post-midterms, Rhett has a girl he should be calling on the hallway phone, her sticky-note love message sitting right where he left it on his desk. Rhett wants nothing more than to abscond to a sunny beach somewhere with a girl like that, but his friend chides him for an answer and brings him back on campus. 

“Earth to Rhett?”

“It was fine. You took the same test.”

Link keeps his eyes on the wood planks of the upper bunk and sways his draped leg. “I know, I’m asking how it went for _you._ Did you feel okay about that last section?”

Rhett’s still looking at the blue ink heart as he replies, “Yeah, sure, whatever,” then turns his attention on the bunks. Link’s form is shadowed in his bed, but the sight of him lounging where Rhett sleeps and jerks off is endearing in a way Rhett won’t let himself explore. Something hot twists in his belly when Link turns to meet his gaze, and Rhett straightens up right quick. “I mean, I had to read the word problem over a few times, but I think I did okay overall. Let’s not talk about it anymore, okay? It’s officially Spring break, let’s put school out of our minds.”

Link sits up in the bunk and smiles at Rhett with glittery eyes. “You said it, brother! By tomorrow, we’ll be out enjoying the sun. What did you say you had planned for us, again?”

There’s something in the lilt of his voice that sounds so desperately loyal that Rhett doesn’t know what to do with himself. He slinks off the desk and walks over to his dresser, speaking to Link like he doesn’t know for a fact his friend would follow him anywhere and do anything he asked him to. It’s not necessary for Rhett mention what he’d rather be doing, but Link’s admiring him and it’s making him nervous, and he can’t help himself. “I wanted to take a road trip to the beach with Suzanne, maybe bring you along as fish food for drunk party girls,” he says, “but my uncle wants us to take care of his farmhouse over the break. He says he’ll pay us independently if we stay there for the week and feed the chickens ’n stuff. It’s a big house, and there’s two bedrooms.”

Rhett’s expecting him to choose bikinis over farm work, but Link perks up like a Border Collie at the word. “Chickens?”

“Yeah, three of ‘em, and two goats. And there’s some crops to water, but that’s basically it. I told him I could do it alone, but-“

“No! That sounds great, Rhett!” Link leaps from the bed and comes close to him. Rhett clenches the pair of briefs he’s holding because Link’s excitement surprises him, as does the warmth in his body at Link’s smile. “A whole farmhouse to ourselves? With _goats?_ Do we get to pick the chicken eggs and explore the town, too?”

Adoration, that’s what it is. That’s what’s making Link's eyes gleam as he looks at Rhett. It’s intense, and Rhett shifts under the gaze and continues pretending to organize his underwear drawer. Link’s eyes are too blue to look at this close, and he’s too sweet to be this pleased at spending time alone together. “Yeah,” Rhett answers. “I hadn’t thought about that, but I guess we can. You really don’t mind, I mean, you want to come?”

Link puts a hand on Rhett’s shoulder. “Of course I want to come, Rhett. There’s nobody I’d rather spend Spring break with, no matter what we’re doing.” He wiggles his eyebrows. “Playing farmboy's just a bonus.”

Rhett goes a bashful pink and smiles dreamily at Link’s words. “Alright then, we’ll leave first thing tomorrow morning. Be sure to pack your muddy boots.”

Link smacks his arm and laughs. “Chickens, here we come!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, in this little backwoods town, they’re not Rhett and Link.

Rhett makes sure neither of them drink the night before they drive to the farm due to three hours of windy back roads.

They pack light, knowing Rhett’s uncle has left them a key and a house stocked with pantry goods and freshly made beds. Link spends most of the ride asking questions about Rhett’s uncle; how he bought the farm and what it’s like to run it, most of which Rhett can’t answer.

The driver keeps his eyes on the road as his truck winds its way through the mountain. A good night’s sleep gives him a day’s distance from midterms, and Rhett’s feeling more like himself by the time they’re nearing the farm. It helps that Link’s determined to break his solemn composure, reminding him that farm work takes up part of the morning and leaves them the rest of the day to do what they please. Conversation comes easy as they drive deeper into the woods, and something about the phrases Link uses in talking about spending time together both in and out of the house makes Rhett’s cheeks burn, but he ignores it as he climbs the final hill.

Houses are sparse and far between in the backwoods of North Carolina, and Rhett’s uncle’s farm is isolated in its own valley, fenced in by the trees. When he’d gotten the call and accepted the job, Rhett assumed it’d stand alone on a flat, sunny plain with neighbors just down the road, but this farm is tucked into the mountainside in a pocket of rare sunlight. It’s late morning when they arrive, so the farm is illuminated in gold, redwoods casting dynamic shadows across the property. Rhett glances at the handwritten directions in his hand and the address on the mailbox just to be sure they match, then unbuckles and gets out of the truck.

Link follows, stretching his lean body once outside the vehicle. Rhett finds himself drawn to the skin of Link’s belly as he pulls his arms over his head before he notices the farmhouse. Link’s taken with it immediately, and yips as he runs forward as if a puppy off his leash, dashing through the gate and into the front yard, promptly slipping on wet grass. Rhett curls over in laughter as Link tumbles, and when he blinks happy tears from his eyes, he finally admires his uncle’s house.

It’s a sizable two-story made from dark wood with black cherry trim. The house looks more gothic than it does Little House on the Prairie, but the deck stretches far into the yard and Link is already there, being cute and sitting like a little kid with both legs out. Rhett looks past him to admire the verdant yard, grass, bushes, and trees all shades of green, breathing in crisp air and open space. Chicken coop around back, the crops are bedded on the other side, and the goats are tied up to cinderblocks under a shelter at the far end of the yard. There’s a single porch light and two empty bowls near the front door for what Rhett assumes is the mostly-feral farm cat his uncle told him about. Sunrise meets the front windows and illuminates the kitchen and den. Rhett notes the darkened upstairs windows and figures that’s where he and Link will sleep. His friend is cooing at the goats from his place on the deck when Rhett approaches.

“So, whaddya think?” he asks.

“Haven’t seen the inside yet, but the yard is _amazing!_ Look at those two over there! I’m almost nervous to go near them.”

“Don’t worry, Uncle Jack says they’re harmless.” Rhett finds one snuffling at her hay and the other staring back at them, eyes in two different directions. “He says their names are Cain and Abel, but they’re girls.”

“Sisters! What about the chickens?”

“Their names are painted inside the hutch. For some reason all three sleep in their designated nests every night. Something about pecking order.”

Link looks up at him, and Rhett finds genuine glee on his face. “Did he tell you anything else?”

Rhett nods. “Some stuff, but we can go through it when we do the work. Let’s unpack and drink some water. I’m parched.”

He crosses back through the yard and Link follows him, helps him carry their bags onto the porch entryway around the side of the house. Rhett retrieves the key under the potted plant by the porch steps and opens the door for Link, awash in the woodsy sweet smell of hardwood floors in sunlight. Link carries his bag upstairs like he knows where to go, and returns to bring Rhett’s bags to the bed adjacent. Rhett remains downstairs and surveys the inside of the house, deciding it will certainly suit them for the next six days. He gets two glasses of water, and Link meets him in the kitchen.

There’s a sheen of sweat on Link’s forehead, and he wipes at it as he takes the glass. “The bedrooms are nice. It’s hot up there, though.”

Rhett gestures towards the large den. “There’s a fireplace. And a fur rug.”

“No taxidermy?”

“He’s not into hunting, but he’s no stranger to real fur. I checked the fridge; no beer.”

Link sips his water with shiny pink lips. “Well, we’ll just have to get some.”

Rhett takes some water for himself, and when he looks again he swears Link’s eyes are on his throat. “Oh yeah? Maybe we can go out tomorrow after work. We have to let the chickens out and get today’s eggs, feed the goats, and water the crops.” Link watches Rhett’s mouth as he lists their duties, eyelids heavy with something unnamed. Rhett fingers the rim of his water glass, then asks, “Is it okay if we just hang out here tonight? I know it’s not the most exciting…”

“We can check for ghosts,” Link decides. “And play board games.”

Rhett chuckles, relieved that his friend is so easily pleased. “You sure you wouldn’t rather be somewhere else? We could’ve gone home for the break.”

Link tilts his head and raises an eyebrow. “Are you kidding? I’ve got you all alone in a house to ourselves. I’m not going anywhere.”

Before Rhett can unravel what he means by that, Link’s taking his glass out of the kitchen.

“Come on,” he says with his back turned. “You haven’t seen the upstairs yet.” Link wanders through the den and disappears upstairs like he owns the place. Rhett shakes his head and follows him, unsure whether it was a good idea or bad to mention to his uncle that he might bring a second set of muscles.

* * *

That first day, the boys finish their farm work before sundown. Link replaces the chicken feed and collects the eggs, meets the red one, Penny, and the white one, Delilah, and the black one, supposedly the chicken matriarch, Isabel. Cain and Abel get new hay and a shovelful of old vegetable scraps each, as well as some much-needed belly rubs and scritches behind the ears. The invisible farm cat is nowhere to be seen as the boys work, but Link feeds him and replaces his water all the same. Meanwhile, Rhett busies himself with watering the crops; two beds of root vegetables like carrots and potatoes; two beds of vines: tomatoes, snap peas, and strawberries; and one bed devoted to lettuce (not the Devil’s kind). It’s not hard work, but it sure as Hell beats studying an engineering textbook, and by the time the sun goes down and the chicken trio is putting itself to bed, Rhett and Link turn in.

They make meatless spaghetti for dinner and sit on two stools at either side of the kitchen counter as if eating at the dining table is too romantic. The house is eerily quiet when they’re not speaking, but something about the silence of it feels good in Rhett’s overactive brain. As he and Link eat, he tries not to think about what he could be doing or how he could be spending his time, but then he feels guilty for not being with Link here, in the moment. It’s a magnificent farmhouse, even moreso when the golden-orange sun comes streaming through the front windows, and Rhett tells Link he’s surprised his uncle’s place is so nice. Link tells him he’s not surprised in the slightest, then helps Rhett wash the dishes. Moments later, they’re kneeling on pillows at either side of the coffee table in the den, playing cards and a game of checkers.

There’s not much to do without the aid of alcohol, but Rhett doesn’t mind. After a long day of travel and farm work, he’s happy to settle into the room across the hall from Link’s, and he falls asleep in blissful silence.

* * *

The next morning, Rhett’s feeling a lot better about being here with Link. They sleep in as late as they please, disregarding the true farmer’s routine of waking before sunrise. Link pads downstairs in nothing but his college t-shirt and boxers, and Rhett makes him frozen waffles and apple slices. When Link takes up the spot at the other side of the counter, Rhett finds himself fixating on the sleepy crinkles in his face and the way his fluffy black hair sticks up. He’d tell him to wash his face and change before breakfast, but he’s not his mother, so he lets Link wake himself up on the taste of syrup.

“We can go shopping later today for fresh stuff. Can’t eat any of the crops in the yard, but we have plenty of eggs. We can make a list.”

Link smiles into the waffle on the end of his fork. “Like being domestic with you…” he mumbles, and Rhett tries to ignore the flutter in his belly.

They wash up, change their clothes, and put on their work boots. They switch jobs to keep it interesting, and when Rhett’s exiting the chicken coop, he catches Link’s eyes from across the farm. He’s watering a carrot plant and waves with his other hand like a doofus as he drowns the poor thing. Rhett shouts at him to keep moving, swaddles the eggs in cloth and sets them in the basket, then goes to milk the goats, which he’d promised his uncle he would do personally. Abel produces more milk than Cain does, and Rhett brings back the buckets to pour into bottles and store in the fridge. He can’t find Link for a while, but when he goes to clean up some of the tools around the yard, he catches Link staring at him again. He’s wrapping a coil of rope when Link approaches and drapes himself over the fence, head in his hands.

He watches Rhett as he moves about the yard, and Rhett can feel Link’s gaze on his muscles. He’s wearing a bright blue flannel and gray jeans, and when he bends over to pull some weeds, he swears he can hear Link’s low whistle. When Rhett turns to catch him again, Link’s gone, and it’s only after Rhett’s gloves are off and his feet are up on the coffee table does Link reappear.

“Do you want to go into town today?” he asks. “We can cut loose tonight.”

Rhett looks him up and down, from his cuffed jeans and bare feet to the loose black-and-white flannel stretched at his broad shoulders. Link looks good as a farmboy, Rhett thinks, and he smacks his dry mouth, suddenly thirsty. “Do you want to?”

“Sure. We can get lunch down there?”

“Okay. Lemme shower.”

Rhett rises from the couch and half-expects Link to say, _Can I join you?_ with the way he’s looking at him. Rhett doesn’t know what’s gotten into Link, but he figures a day away from the farm will do them both some good, so he tells Link to clean himself up and watches as he disappears into the downstairs bathroom on command. Rhett takes the upstairs, and they battle for the hot water in different parts of the house, turning the shower on cold to make each other shriek.

When both boys are rinsed of the morning’s work and dressed in clean clothes, Rhett slips the house keys in his jeans pocket and sets off with Link behind him. He makes sure to close the squeaky gate shut and bids farewell to the goats, chickens, and invisible farm cat before setting off down the road on foot. It’s a gorgeous sunny day, and Rhett’s determined to make the most of it. He wants to give Link his day of fun in the sun, sans chicken shit.

The dirt path follows the road through the woods ’til it splits at a fork. Following the wooden sign pointed towards town, Rhett lets Link step ahead of him on the narrow path. He admires Link’s backside as if his hips and ass are just as handsome as the rest of him, and he almost misses Link’s words when he tosses them over his shoulder.

“Have you visited your uncle before?”

Dirt turns to gravel underfoot as the woods bleed into a small country town. Houses smaller than Rhett’s uncle’s sit between redwoods off the main road, and the rest of it is made up of nothing more than shops, a market, a pub, and the library. Rhett toes a twig off the path as he answers, “I think my dad brought me here once ten years ago. Jack says there ain’t much here ‘cept a liquor store, but that’s really all we need.” They pass by a gated stone fountain pumping fresh spring water, and Rhett stops by it to taste the ice melt from the mountains. Link gets a mouthful then washes the sweat off his face.

The Spring air is too humid to stay outside much longer, so the boys pop into every establishment they can, most of which are stuffed with Southern memorabilia. There ain’t too many people out, Rhett notices, which makes for good window-shoppin’, and he and Link take their time looking at what little there is. There’s antique shops aplenty, as well as a tailor’s and a shoemaker’s in the same building, but the busiest place is the sandwich shop. They pass by the courthouse to read up on some town history and stop in the library to read some more. By lunchtime, they return to the sandwich shop and get cool cucumber sandwiches and cherry soda.

It’s easy, touring with Link, walking with Link. Having him across the lunch table is familiar, but being alone with him in a town so far from home feels intimate in a way it hasn’t yet. Sharing breakfast with Link in the farmhouse this morning was intimate in the same way, like they’re both acutely aware they’re alone together with nobody to know who they are. Here, in this little backwoods town, they’re not Rhett and Link. They can be just Rhett or just Link, or they can be two boys without names. They eat their sandwiches without bothering anyone, with nobody to impress, but as the Narrator of this story, I can tell you with certainty that the few townspeople that did see them that day thought they made a very handsome duo indeed.

After lunch, they walk on the other side of the street, and Link spots a dirt pathway leading to a hidden garden. He gallops down into it before Rhett can stop him, and the two tall boys have to duck under a canopy of branches to get to the center. Link finds the lone park bench and sits with his blue eyes on the trees. Rhett joins him, and the brothers sit in silence a while.

When the birds have had their fill of song and the boys breathe the last of the city away, Link comments on the serenity of the town. “It’s quiet here,” he says softly. “Quieter than Buies Creek.”

“Didn’t think anywhere got much quieter than Buies Creek,” Rhett replies.

“I like it.” Link’s hand on the bench just a little too close to Rhett’s thigh, he voices Rhett’s thoughts when he adds, “Nobody knows us here.”

“Doesn’t seem like there’s too many people to meet ‘cept that lady from the post office.”

“Would you live somewhere like this? Somewhere even more rural than this?”

Rhett watches a bird launch off her branch. He feels weird, so he turns it on Link and asks, “What’s with all the questions, bo? It’s like you forgot who I am.”

Blue eyes, sharp with honesty. “I could never.” A beat, then Link shrugs. “I don’t know why, but something about this place feels new. Like there ain’t just two places for us: home and school. We can go other places, do other things.”

Rhett looks at his friend, and Link looks away. He tries not to think about how soon they’ll be done with college, how quick they’ll need to find their own way and get on with their lives. Are they going to live together again? Rhett can’t imagine his life without Link, even when he’s acting weird and cryptic like he’s been. He doesn’t know what’s on Link’s mind, but thankfully, Link doesn’t keep him guessing.

He leaps up and puts his hands on his hips. “Ice cream!”

Rhett follows him out of the woods and back onto the main road, walking back towards the ice cream parlor they passed before lunch. It’s a quaint place permeating a creamy, irresistible waffle-cone scent, and Rhett watches as Link alights at the chalkboard plethora of ice cream flavors. Despite the rainbow of taste, Link settles on chocolate, so Rhett takes one for the team and gets black raspberry. When they’re exiting the shop, cones in hand, Link bumps into someone.

The pretty blonde says, “Sorry!” just as Link does, then stops in her tracks at the zing of his blue eyes. “Gosh!” she adds, adjusting the canvas bag on her shoulder. “Ain’t see you two ‘round here before, and I wouldn’t have missed ya, what with you boys bein’ so tall ’n all. You just cruisin’ through?”

Link speaks for them, “We’re here for the week. Workin’ on his uncle’s farm for Spring break.”

“How nice!” Girlish voice with a deep Southern twang, she steps a little closer and sticks out her hand. “I’m Shelby, and you are?”

“Link, and this is Rhett.”

“Well, Link, call me a sweet potato, red on the outside and mushy on the inside, ‘cuz you’re absolutely _gorgeous!_ Hope somebody’s told you!”

Rhett watches his friend go bashful and dig the toe of his boot into the dirt, rubbing his free hand at the back of his neck. “Aw, shucks.”

“You ain’t too bad yourself, tall guy.”

Rhett nods his thanks, but otherwise says nothing and stays back, lapping at his black raspberry cone with a jealous tongue. He thinks the girl’s a little too forward to be complimentin’ Link like that right off the bat, and the way she’s lookin’ at him is anything but neighborly. She flips her long blonde hair over one freckled shoulder and lets her fingers trail at the lace hem of her V-neck tank top. Shelby drops her eyes from Link’s face to his arms, chest, butt, legs, and back again, and something possessive in Rhett growls. He smothers it with a mouthful of black raspberry.

Link chats with her for a little while about what there is to do ‘round here, not getting much information other than there’s fireworks over the lake on the 4th of July and Shelby is free most nights. When Rhett feels he’s been standing in the sunshine too long, hot under the collar, he tells the girl they have to be getting back and tugs Link away by the elbow.

Smiling, Link doesn’t seem to mind being tugged.

They finish their ice cream cones and make their destination stops at the general market and liquor store before walking back to the house. Stocked with fresh veggies for the week, Rhett buys two six-packs of green-bottled beer and returns just before sunset. With the chores done, they decide to spend the night drinking ’til they’re hungry for dinner, cooking, and drinking some more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett wonders if he can feel like this always: tipsy and a little bit in love with the moment.

Rhett likes cooking with Link. He likes beer, too.

Two bottles down, and Link’s working on his second as he sits across the counter. Music fills the space from a CD Link brought, and Rhett sways his hips to the funky beat as he adds bell peppers to the stir fry. Long white rice and a rainbow stir fry of the fresh veggies they’d bought in town goes well with beer, Rhett thinks, and as Link leans in and sniffs the steam, he figures his friend feels the same.

Link talks to him as he sips, hypothesizes nonsense with a slurred tongue, and Rhett finds it incredibly endearing. It’s probably the beers talkin’, but with Link sitting there across the way watching him cook, Rhett thinks he might be able to do this forever. Having Link in a big house to themselves, playing loud music and drinking more than what’s good for them? Rhett could spend his whole life doing this. They’d need to get a farm dog, though.

It takes a few moments for all the veggies to fry together, then Rhett adds some salt and pepper and scrapes them up with a wooden spoon, piling two servings atop white rice. He turns off his uncle’s real wood-burning stove (a relief to cook on compared to their dorm’s shitty electric kitchen stove) and retrieves two sets of chopsticks, which he’s excited to have found in Uncle Jack’s drawer. So far, Rhett’s learned more about his uncle from the decorum of his living room and the food in his pantry than he has from all the stories his dad has told him. The house makes him feels close to his uncle, and as the boys watch steam rise from their hot dinner as it cools, he wonders if Jack ever brought his best friend here.

Link looks through the steam and smiles at Rhett as if reading his mind. Pink in the face, Link raises his beer bottle and nods it at Rhett before finishing it off in one long swig. Rhett watches the goozle of his neck bob, and Link gasps like his dad does when he sets the empty bottle down. “Another?”

“Let’s eat first, drunky.” Smiling feels good, but laughter feels even better, and Rhett’s insides go ever-warmer as he giggles at Link’s droopy eyes. They use dishtowels to take their hot bowls of rice to the dining table and sit in seats adjacent to each other as they eat, nudging elbows like they did as kids.

They eat in silence because food tastes better than they remember, but halfway through his bowl, Link gets up to change the CD. Rhett studies him, warmth in his belly, and wonders if he can feel like this always: tipsy and a little bit in love with the moment. Link picks something too girly and too sexy and moves his body in the same way, then comes back to the dining table and slips back in his seat. The boys take a few more bites of their dinner, but Rhett’s tipsy brain is easily distracted, and he tunes into the music as the girl-singer moans.

“Is this Jennifer Lopez?” he asks Link’s grinning face.

“The one and only.” Link drops his chopsticks in his bowl and runs a hand through his hair. “JLO always makes me feel some type-a way.” Fluffing up the strands, Link tosses his head back and forth and mouths along with the quick part of the song.

Amazed, Rhett loses himself in Link’s moving lips, and when he looks back down at his bowl of rice and stir fry, the dry vegetables are suddenly unappetizing. Pushing the bowl far from himself, Rhett goes to get two more beers before he knows what he’s doing. Link mirrors him and shimmies his way to the counter, eyes sparkly like he’s ready to dance. He gives Rhett a look Rhett’s tipsy brain can’t interpret, so Rhett says nothing and holds out a beer in one hand and uncaps it with the other.

The beer fizzles up and drips out the head, and Link quickly seals his mouth over it. He suckles the overflow with hollowed cheeks and flicks his eyes at Rhett when he pulls off, and the look makes his body flush so abruptly with heat that Rhett physically groans. Link laughs at the noise and takes the bottle. “This one’s mine.”

Spiked heartbeat and blushing face, Rhett takes a beer for himself and opens it over the sink. Link stops him from taking a nervous sip by twitching an eyebrow and clinking their bottles in cheers. He traces his pink tongue over his teeth before wrapping his lips and taking a deep sip. He keeps his eyes on Rhett as they drink, and that’s when Rhett figures there might be going something on here. He quickly drowns the thought with more beer, then watches Link saunter into the space between dining table and den.

Jennifer serenades him as Link raises his beer in one hand and sways his hips. Night makes the yard beyond the porch pitch black through the front windows, and Rhett’s sure if anyone were to park behind his truck, they’d see Link dancing, illuminated by the yellow light of the farmhouse. With a lurch in his belly, Rhett realizes they’re desperately alone, just the two of them hidden away in the deep woods. It doesn’t scare him, being so far from home and swallowed by the night, because the house is warm and so are Rhett’s insides when Link starts singing.

Hips grinding, Link sips his beer in-between verses. Rhett sips in tandem, watching the light of his life illuminate the living room. Link spots his reflection in the windows and watches himself fondle the neck of the beer bottle with his lips. He murmurs, “Wish we had some weed,” and looks at Rhett with hooded eyes.

“You’d really do that?” he asks, simmering in his skin at the idea of a stoned, pliant Link.

“With you?” Link grins like he knows something Rhett doesn’t. “I’d do anything.”

A rush of heat like Rhett’s body knows it, too, and Rhett breathes hard through his nose. Link keeps swaying, leaving Rhett feeling dreamy and bubbly warm on the inside, and when the dancer gyrates towards the coffee table, Rhett’s heart tugs him to follow. His beating heart pulses alcohol through his blood and guides his tipsy giddiness, sinking into the couch and propping his beer on his knee like the man of the house. Link moves to kneel at the other side of the low table, and Rhett half-heartedly attempts to deal a game of cards.

He gets distracted by Link’s singing voice again, the next song on the album causing his friend to bob his head and shrug his shoulders. Rhett nudges his beer with a _clink!_ and gets him to drink, meeting his eyes and giving him a look like he needs to focus. On what? Rhett’s not sure, he just knows he wants Link’s attention.

Link gives it to him, shifting on his knees and leaning over the coffee table. “Life feels good like this,” he whispers.

Rhett quirks a brow. “That’s why it’s dangerous.” They cheers again, thump their bottles on the wood for good luck, and hold each other’s eyes as they drink. The boys look at each other in a moment beyond time, Rhett’s green eyes sharp where Link’s are glazed blue, melted glass. Rhett’s upper lip twitches, then he reaches to shove Link hard on the shoulder. “Light the fireplace, will ya?”

Beer in his left hand, Link crawls on his knees across the fur rug and perches himself at the fireplace. Rhett directs him, and Link flips the switch so the gas fireplace lights itself.

His body’s more reactive with beer in his veins, Rhett tells himself as Link sits on his haunches before the fireplace. Staring at Link, Rhett’s body feels tingly, magnetized to the motion of his hand bringing his beer to his lips. When Link catches a dribble on his chin, Rhett licks his lips. The fire glows orange behind Link’s silhouette and drapes the den in warmth, and Rhett can feel Link’s body loosen as he moves to lounge on his hip before it. Something about his shape makes Rhett think of a woman in a painting, and when Link sips his beer, the flames reveal the green glass is half empty. Rhett shifts; he needs to catch up.

His knees fall spread as he takes a long drink, and he winces through the bite as he chugs more than he should. When he wipes his mouth, he finds Link studying him with that same strange, unplaceable look in his eye. Another tense moment passes in the silence between songs, just two beer-happy college boys staring each other down by the light of the fire, and Rhett’s about to say something when Link leaps up and stumbles on wobbly legs.

“This is my song!”

He holds both arms out like Jesus and claims the spirit of his superstar. Link sways to the new song, which, in Rhett’s ears, sounds exactly like the song before it, but as Link’s body moves, Rhett doesn’t care. As Link dances, his body loosens, goes curvy like a girl’s does in the sway of his hips. Rhett sips his beer and licks his lips, spreading his thighs a little wider as his eyes drink in the silhouette dancing against the flames.

Sure, Link’s always been good-looking, but the way he moves in front of Rhett now, it’s like Rhett’s seeing him for the first time. The boy’s got a pretty face, but Rhett memorizes the sight of his body in motion, the thin white t-shirt clinging to his broad shoulders, sharp clavicle poking through, and the black faded jeans cuffed at his skinny ankles. Link’s barefoot again, and he keeps wiggling his skinny legs, laughing at Rhett with a crinkly, beer-pinkened face.

With a house this empty, it feels like Link is dancing for Rhett’s eyes only. Rhett tells himself Link’s just tipsy.

Rhett knows he has a girl back at college that should be in Link’s place, here, under the heat of Rhett’s lusty gaze, but she’s not, and Link is, so Rhett lets himself admire the body before him. And yeah, maybe he’s never really thought about it before, but Link is _hot._ Like, _really hot._ He’s fucking A-level, a goddamn masterpiece, unbearably sexy. Dancing like he knows it, Link turns around and shimmies his butt, and Rhett’s cock jumps against his thigh.

Feeding the fire, Rhett bites his bottom lip and scopes Link head to toe. “How come you ain’t got a girlfriend?” he slurs, nearly shouting over JLO’s song.

“What?” Link shouts back, coming around with a full rotation of his hips. He finishes off his third beer as Rhett struggles to explain himself.

“You’re- you’re good-looking, like, you got good pickin’s of the girls back at school that want you, but you never bring any of ‘em home.”

Link shrugs. “So?”

“So, what about it? What did you think of Shelby?”

“Who?” Link sets his bottle down and closes his eyes, deepens the sway of his hips as his hands come up his torso. The CD continues to play as he runs both hands all over his body, effectively feeling himself.

Rhett takes the rest of his beer in one swig like he needs the courage, then leans forward to set the bottle on the coffee table. The movement puts pressure on his groin, that which Rhett didn’t think was swollen, and the friction sends tingles to his scalp. Link’s eyes are still closed, but Rhett looks at his dopey face anyway. “The girl today,” he grumbles. “In town. She wanted to get with you, man.”

“What?”

“I mean, we’re here for the week, you got your own room and she said she was free. You coulda- you coulda-“

“Wasn’t payin’ her no attention, Rhett.”

“I know you weren’t and that’s what I’m- that’s why-“

Hands over his head, Link body-rolls like he’s a stripper whose rent is due, hips swingin’ somethin’ sinful. “Not interested in girls right now,” he says calmly.

Not liking girls ain’t an option for guys like them, guys like Link, handsome guys who look so- he just looks so- “Why _not?”_

“Because.”

Rhett’s almost angry about it, worked up in a way he can’t explain. _“Because why?”_ he insists.

Link continues to sway like it’s more important than answering Rhett’s question. “Maybe I’ve got a crush on someone else.”

Heat coils in Rhett’s belly, that same possessive streak flaring at the thought of Link liking someone else. “Really? You’ve never mentioned her.”

Link scoffs. Actually scoffs like Rhett’s the foolish one. “You don’t think so? I talk about him all the time around you.”

The beer must’ve switched the pronouns in Rhett’s head, did Link say _him?_ Rhett’s body hears it twice, flushing with heat that curls Rhett’s toes in his shoes, and he tips head back and _groans._ Red in the face and stupidly nervous, Rhett’s feet suddenly feel very hot, and he uses it as an excuse to curl over, fiddle with his laces and kick off his boots, pointedly avoiding Link’s eyes.

But now, he’s done something to Link by pressing him for answers, and his friend shoves the coffee table out of the way with his shin as he comes forward. Rhett throws his boots on the hardwood and looks up, catches the rhythmic sway of Link’s hips up-close. Link saunters, really _saunters_ into Rhett’s space, eyes heavy-lidded as he looks down on him. Rhett’s burning hotter the closer Link comes, and he stretches back on the couch, spreading his thighs as if Link’s impish grin is asking him to.

“Woulda thought you’d figure it out by now, what with that smart brain of yours.” Link’s voice goes soft and gravelly, and Rhett grips the meat of the couch like his hands need something to clench. His hips raise without his permission, and he squeezes his spread thighs closed, feeling like an object of inspection as Link traps him in his sights. A hunter and his prey, the glaze in Link’s eyes can’t be misread, and Rhett remembers they’re drunk and alone in a house he’s got the key to. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, eyes trained on Link where he looms above him.

“Yeah?” Rhett knows he’s into this, his voice is deep like it gets when he’s horny, and he can fucking _feel_ his dick twitching; however, college boys are stupid, college boys with three beers in their systems even stupider, and Rhett hasn’t quite gotten it yet. “Sorry, I haven’t. Can you give me some clues?”

Link sways into Rhett’s space, putting both hands behind Rhett’s head as he climbs into his lap, knees digging into the couch cushion at either side of Rhett’s thighs. Head drooped to eye Rhett’s mouth, Link frames him in with his arms and straddles him. He breathes hot breath on Rhett’s face and dares him to figure it out. “He’s tall,” Link starts. “Really tall. He’s a good writer, but he’s not as smart as he thinks he is.” One hand brushes through Rhett’s short blond hair, “He grew out that awful buzzcut he used to have,” then cups Rhett’s cheek. Link’s eyes are molten sex as he thumbs Rhett’s upper lip, “And he’s got this cute mole on his lip that drives me _crazy.”_

Rhett’s enchanted, absolutely transfixed by perfect lips when Link drops his head and smooches him. The kiss is the first in a long time, not chaste and childish, but soft, warm, and wet. Rhett tilts his head to get more gorgeous mouth, and Link presses his groin against Rhett’s belly as he finds Rhett’s tongue and tastes it. One of Rhett’s hands flies into Link’s hair, gripping at the inky fluff to keep Link locked on his mouth. Miss Lopez serenades them from somewhere, but the sound is faint, tinsel-like, as if in another dimension. Kissing continues as Link settles in Rhett’s lap, and Rhett’s big paws grab him by the hips like they were made to. A swivel of Link’s head, and he’s pulling off with a wet mouth. Rhett’s too dazed to say anything but, “Oh.”

“Oh?” Link laughs at him again, that same smarmy chuckle that makes it seem like Rhett doesn’t know something he should. As Link goes back down for more, Rhett’s finally in on it.

He smoothes his hands up Link’s sides over his t-shirt and gropes his biceps as his body celebrates the long-awaited arrival of his brain. “It’s me.”

Link moves to kiss one side of his neck, then the other, pressing his smiling mouth under his jaw. “‘Course it is.”

Rhett sweeps his hands back down and squeezes the dip in Link’s waist, holding him in place like he doesn’t want him to get away now that he’s got him. “That’s why you were so willing to come here. You wanted this.”

Grinding hips, Link pushes a strangled moan out of his idiot friend. “Always wanted this,” he breathes. “But I woulda come here anyway. I woulda been fine just bein’ here with you, feedin’ the chickens and sleepin’ in separate beds…but this is better,” and accents it with a kiss.

Rhett’s more than tingly, straining hard in his jeans underneath Link’s lap, but he’s still clueless. “We ain’t gonna sleep in separate beds?”

Link bites his neck. “Why would we?” Then he pulls back, touch of fear in his beer-drowsy eyes. “Unless you don’t want me…”

And the way Link says it? Rhett snaps. He wraps both arms on Link’s middle and tumbles them off the couch. He rolls with Link ’til they’re wrestling before the fireplace on the plush fur rug, kicking the coffee table in their scuffle. Rhett’s good at this dance, wrestling Link, and he twists Link’s body like he’s done so many times before. When he gets Link pinned on his belly beneath him, Rhett mouths hot words at Link’s ear, “I want you.” He sucks a deep red mark into Link’s neck to prove it, grinding his impatient hardness into Link’s rump. “Can’t you feel how much I want you?”

Link curves at the small of his back and gives Rhett more long neck to mouth, spreading his knees where he’s squished beneath him. “Oh, _yeah,_ I feel it.” He reaches behind him and grabs Rhett’s hip, helping him hump him through their jeans. “But if I know you, and I think I do, you’re pretty damn stupid. You sure this ain’t just the beer talkin’?”

Hands moving like they’ve been craving Link’s body, Rhett feels up Link’s bare chest under his shirt and lets his dick call the shots. “Nah,” he says, hips rocking. “I’ve always known I’m _attracted_ to you,” enunciating the word, Rhett clicks his teeth at Link’s ear, and Link gives a broken moan. “Just needed your help to show me what to do about it.”

Link presses back on his knees and twists under the arm ‘round his waist. One hand on the rug, one in Rhett’s hair, Link locks eyes with him like he fuckin’ _means_ it when he says, “I can _definitely_ show you what to do about it,” then kisses him hard with an open mouth.

Rhett’s face is burning hot when Link kisses him, brows crinkled and arms squeezing the breath out of the body beneath him. Link sits back on his knees, pushing his ass into Rhett’s lap, and Rhett’s smacked with a sharp desire to know what they look like right now. Picturing it gets his dick wet, prematurely slick in his briefs as he imagines two lanky college boys plastered together on their knees before a fireplace, Link twisted in his arms and kissing Rhett with a hand on his face. Tiny whines escape his mouth and Link catches them, smothering his noises with his lips. Link kisses each of Rhett’s appled cheeks before twisting his hips to lay back on the fur rug, pulling Rhett atop him. They squirm together ’til they fit, sweating in their t-shirts from the heat of the fire and the rub of each other’s bodies. Link opens his legs and Rhett fits between them, grinding one long thigh into the hardness he finds there. Ensnaring his crush with his arms, Link keeps Rhett stuck on his mouth, kissing and writhing and moaning and kissing some more.

If Heaven exists, Rhett thinks surely, this must be it.

He kisses Link for all the time he couldn’t, touches his chest, waist, and thighs, finding that his tight body feels even better than it looks. When Rhett growls softly on Link’s mouth, Link giggles and mimics him. Skinny legs come up around Rhett’s hips, and Link lifts his pelvis to rub his junk on him.

“We should fuck,” he states.

Heaven doubles down on him, and Rhett’s whole body goes hot as coals. “Really? Here?”

Link runs his fingernails over Rhett’s scalp. “Look around, Rhett. Where else will ever be as perfect as this?” Soft kiss on the mouth. “Right here, in front of the fireplace, in a big house all to ourselves. Let’s make first love.”

God, could Link be anymore incredible? His face, his mouth, his words. He’s absolutely breathtaking, and no man will ever be as lucky as Rhett is in this moment. Knowing that, Rhett wants to be virtuous, so he darts his eyes all over Link’s face for any sign of hesitance. He finds none, but Link’s lusty eyes fill with concern when Rhett hesitates, furrow in his brow.

“Hey, sorry, didn’t mean to assume. Do you even want to?” Link cups Rhett’s cheek and gives him space to think.

Rhett asks himself the same question, and his body hums, thrums warm with desire. He swallows the nervous flutter of his heart, knowing for certain if he doesn’t slip inside Link tonight, he’ll surely die. “Yes,” he breathes, “I do.” He puts a hand to Link’s chest, right over his heart, feels it beating as if it were his own. “It’s just… Fuck, it’s a lot.”

Link relaxes, pulling Rhett back to his smiling mouth. “I know it is. But guess what?” He smoothes a thumb over the arch in Rhett’s brow. “We’ve got all night, all week! And I brought stuff.”

Stuff? “You did?”

Squirming to fit his groin back on Rhett’s, Link gives a roll of his hips. “Yeah. I can get it later. Let’s just kiss for a while.”

“Mmm, I can do that.” Rhett leans for the kiss, and Link meets him like it’s the easiest thing in the world. They honor Link’s words and kiss for a while, letting their feverish, nervous arousal simmer into a pleasant lusty buzz. Rhett feels drunk on Link’s taste, and he familiarizes himself with it until kissing Link is second-nature. Kissing Link could never be boring, but once Rhett considers himself an expert at the type of kiss that makes Link squirm (open mouth, lazy tongue), his body aches for more. Link seems to feel the same as he whimpers and reaches to cup Rhett through his jeans.

Rhett chuckles. “I see how it is.”

Link pouts, grabs Rhett’s hand and puts it on his crotch. Sucking a breath through his teeth, Rhett traces the shape of him as he swells, and Link mirrors the touch. Soon, both boys are digging their hands into each other’s pants and tugging what they feel there, gasping hot moans on each other’s mouths. Rhett’s about to unbutton Link’s jeans when the minx escapes from under him and stands up.

“The stuff!” Swaying on his feet, Link proves there’s still beer in his system, and Rhett remembers how Link danced for him. The album’s still playing, but it doesn’t register until Link darts upstairs and leaves Rhett alone. The boy on the rug pets the soft fur under his hands and breathes. Is this a dream, or reality? Without Link, the house is too big, too empty, but Link returns quickly, carrying a small black bag.

Seeing it twists Rhett’s gut, and he points at it as Link approaches. “You plan this?”

Link sits on his lap. He puts one hand on Rhett’s chest and sets the bag down with the other. “Not planned, hoped. You invited me to hide away with you for Spring break. Can’t blame a man for bein’ prepared.”

Rhett settles his hands on Link’s hips, and Link drapes his arms over his shoulders, fingering the nape of his neck. It’s intimate, fire crackling under the music as Rhett and Link stare at each other. Red-orange flames flickering, aglow in warmth, they hold each other at peace, searching each other’s eyes for any reason to stop. Finding none, they start kissing again, and it only takes a few suckles of Rhett’s tongue before Rhett helps Link take off his jeans. His hands are sure as they slide the denim off Link’s bare legs, throwing the pants towards the couch. Link giggles, kisses Rhett’s nose, and brings his hand back to his dick. Rhett paws him through his damp briefs, his full arousal returning, burning insistence.

Link wastes no time and slips his briefs over his bony knees, tossing them on the coffee table. He keeps his thin t-shirt on and brings Rhett’s hands underneath it to show him why, watching Rhett’s face soften as he slides up his bare skin, bones of his hands visible through the white cotton. Rhett admires Link in firelight, looking up into his face as his hands work under his shirt. He fingers his nipples to see if Link likes it, and feels Link’s cock jump against his belly. Smoothing his hands back down, Rhett takes his time touching his bare hips and legs, claiming every inch of soft skin stretched over taut muscle. Link’s a masterpiece, and when Rhett cups his rump in both hands, he bites his bottom lip like Link’s his co-star in a porno and he’s impressed. Link pushes his ass into Rhett’s hands and makes a pleased noise on his ear, happy to be admired.

“Wanna get in there?” Link slurs. Rhett squeezes each cheek in a hard _fuck yeah_ , and Link mewls before reaching for his bag of goodies.

He fiddles with the zipper as Rhett massages his cheeks, peeking over Link’s hip to look down on the space he’s about to fill. It’s surreal, having Link in his lap, bare from the waist down and busying himself with a bottle of lube. He gets some on his fingers and reaches behind himself, snatching Rhett’s breath from his lungs.

Link meets Rhett’s eyes and drops his jaw when he slips a finger inside himself. Watching him, Rhett almost feels left out, but then Link takes his wrist with his wet hand and coats Rhett’s fingers in lube, sticks his hand between his legs, and sits on it.

Rhett’s middle finger slips inside Link’s hole and every nerve in his body alights at the feel of his slick heat. Rolling his finger, Rhett mirrors what he’s done to girls, taking pride in his long, elegant fingers. His best friend ain’t a girl, though, and he grinds his junk on Rhett’s wrist where it reaches between his legs. He clutches Rhett’s shoulders and begs for another, squeezing tight on two as Rhett obeys on instinct. Rhett takes him like that for a bit, easing Link open with his fingers as he gnaws his shoulder. Rhett scissors, finds that perfect spot inside him, and quickly has Link grinding on Rhett’s hand. Link whines, and Rhett slips his fingers out and lays himself back on the rug, in awe of Link’s power and aroused by his impatience. As soon as Link plants both hands beside Rhett’s head, fists the fur, and nips a kiss on breathless lips, Rhett unbuttons his jeans.

Link meets him there and gets to his cock first, fingers the soft skin of Rhett’s flat belly under the hem of his briefs. Link tugs them down, whips his cock out, and strokes him a few times. Hissing through his teeth, Link murmurs, “Thick…” and squeezes the solid meat. Rhett aches to feel the same squeeze inside Link’s body, and before he knows it, Link’s rolling a condom over him. “Don’t wanna drip on the rug,” he says plainly, and Rhett burns. Honestly, Rhett was half-expecting Link to kneel before the fireplace and suck him off, but something about Link’s eagerness to ride him has Rhett horny enough to let him.

Shifting on his knees, Link lines up Rhett’s thick head at his rim and breaches, making little “Uh, uh,” noises as it stretches. He moves slowly, and Rhett watches with wide eyes, hands glued to Link’s bare hips. As Link sinks himself down, his face contorts in pleasure-pain, and Rhett seriously considers falling in love with him.

Once Link’s fully seated and squeezing the life out of his dick, Rhett figures he already has. His lover clutches at his shoulders as he makes small circles with his hips, and Rhett sees stars. Link’s so hot, so wet, so _tight_ on his meat that Rhett can’t stop himself from asking how it is for him.

“Full,” Link answers. “Even better than I thought.”

Rhett grits his teeth and grunts as Link starts riding his lap, humping desperate noises out of them both. “You thought about this?”

“Hell yes, I did.” Link flexes his thighs and drops his ass, pushing and pulling Rhett farther each time. “Can’t compare to real thing. Not in the slightest.”

The praise goes right to Rhett’s head, and he flushes hot in the face. Tongue poking out the corner of his mouth, Rhett grips Link’s hips, growls, “How’s this?” and bucks his hips up to meet Link’s ass.

“Unh!” Link cries, falling forward on his knees. He tries to ride Rhett while getting drilled, making them bump against each other, clumsy and off-kilter and decidedly _the best thing Rhett’s ever fucking felt._ Link only slows himself so he can grind, working his hands up his own body and into his hair, putting on a show for Rhett. Rhett stills his hips and lets Link take over, and the boy in his lap immediately finds a deep, steady rhythm. Link bounces like a man on a mission, and Rhett takes his reddened dick in hand, tugging him slowly.

Link rides him to the beat of another JLO song, and two minutes in, Rhett’s feeling a tightness pull from behind his tailbone. Climax builds fast when his beauty lifts his shirt and shows off his chest, and Rhett blushes. Link smiles softly and cups his cheek. “You’re so cute," he whispers, and Rhett comes.

Rhett’s head drops against the fur as he whines through his nose and twitches a few finishing thrusts. Link puts a hand on his chest and blinks, surprised, and as soon as the tingles fade, Rhett feels the creeping claws of embarrassment. 

Link glances down at himself. “I’m still hard.”

Slipping his softening cock out of Link and cradling it in his hand, Rhett tries to wiggle out from under him. “Yeah, well.” He’s on his knees, crawling away from his shame, when Link tugs him back by the hips.

“Get back here!” He flips Rhett onto his back and peels the condom off, rubbing his exposed softness for a job well done. “We’ve got all the time in the world to do that again. But right now? I’m taking what I want.”

Hands free, Link yanks Rhett’s jeans and briefs off in one go. Rhett doesn’t have time to breathe as Link spreads his long, bare thighs, shamelessly eyeing his goods. He pushes up Rhett’s shirt and tucks the fabric under his chin, claiming the stretch of Rhett’s impossible thighs with his hands as he leans to suck his tits. Link feels up Rhett’s bare, squirming body as he squiggles his tongue on his nipples, sucking and lapping as if trying to prove something. Rhett’s eyes roll back, hyper-sensitive, and when Link nibbles the pebbled flesh, Rhett cries his name.

“I like the sound of that,” the mouth answers. “I wanna hear that again when I fuck you.”

Link rears back and puts one hand on Rhett’s inner thigh, possessive as fuck, as the other gets the stuff. He drizzles lube onto the hand he didn’t use on himself and meets Rhett’s eyes when he teases a slick finger at his rim. Rhett’s never really played with this part of himself, and Link must know it because he touches him softly, takes his time easing in a fingertip and rolling against the tightness. It only takes a minute for Rhett to loosen for him, especially as Link murmurs sweet, filthy words. With one finger circling deep inside him, Link traces his other hand down his face, collecting his sweat and tasting it.

“Too hot for you, baby?” Link quirks his finger at the endearment.

Rhett’s drenched in sweat and broiling next to the fireplace, burning under Link’s blue-fire eyes, and every press of his finger sends flames through his nerves, but Link calling him _baby_ makes him hotter than ever. “Never.”

“Good.” Link works fast, rolls on a condom and pours a line of lube directly along the length of his cock (which is impressive). “You’re about to lose your mind.” (Rhett believes him). Taking charge, Link grabs Rhett by the back of the knees and pushes his thighs up and out, settling under him for support.

Rhett steals a peek at the sight of his body and Link between his legs and his soft cock twitches. Link looks ravenous, holding Rhett open as he moves his hips into place, and Rhett watches as Link touches the head of his cock to his rim. Moving even slower than he did on Rhett’s, Link pushes his dick inch by inch into the wetness. “Tell me if it hurts,” Link says.

Rhett bears down on the length, hissing into the sting. “I like it.”

Link breathes hard through his nose, digs his fingernails into Rhett’s knees, and pushes a little more insistent.

A cry of pain, ecstasy, “Yes!” but Link doesn’t go any faster. He breathes steady ’til he’s sheathed inside Rhett, grimacing as Rhett squeezes tight on his length. Link waits, then pulls his hips back a little too roughly. Rhett yips, feet twitching high in the air.

“You like dat?” Link teases, returning the inches by pushing back in. He jerks bluntly, sinking a little deeper each time, and Rhett can’t think.

He can’t think, breathe, remember. He doesn’t know where he is or how he got here. All he knows are two sensations: plush fur on his bare hips, and a hot, stinging stretch at his asshole that makes him feel like the spirit of Lust himself. Link leans to bite his neck, and Rhett feels that, too, along with a laving wet tongue and hot words at his ear.

“You are so _fuckin’_ hot.”

“Ngh!”

“I thought about how pretty you’d look takin’ my dick, but I didn’t even know. Shit, Rhett. I had no idea.” Link grabs Rhett by the chin and tells him to open his eyes, which had been shut out fear of fainting at the sight. “Look at yourself. Look at these incredible legs and this tight, _tight_ hole.”

Rhett sees his legs bent, feet in the air, and his best friend frazzled pink between them. Link’s got sweat dripping from his hair and his bangs are plastered to his forehead, Cupid’s lips hanging heavy in admiration. Rhett’s dick is pink and half-soft on his belly, and his rim is small between his cheeks as it yields to Link’s impossible length. Rhett can feel how tight he is, how deep Link’s fucking him, and he musters enough strength to throw some words together. “You were tight, too,” he offers.

Link makes a weird sound and snaps his hips harder, faster. “Yeah? It felt like this inside me?”

Rhett can’t keep his eyes open, so Link grabs him gently by the neck and makes him. Madman in lust, Link bounces his pelvis between his cheeks and Rhett feels a sharp, curling heat in his belly. “This how it felt for you?”

Another helpless noise, and Link leans forward on his knees, crunching Rhett in on himself. He kisses Rhett to shut both of them up, but even as Link kisses him, Rhett can’t restrain his moans. Link’s grunting on his tongue, feeling up his chest and cupping his pecs. Link makes good on his promise and fucks Rhett so hard he squeals Link’s name, and Rhett goes dizzy and stupid in pleasure. Rhett takes it like a good boy, moaning nice and pretty while Link works himself into a fever. Rhett comes dryly, but Link just fucks him through it. A few flicks of Rhett’s nipples with his thumbs, and Link’s trembling.

He’s close, so Rhett tugs him down to his level and sweeps the sweat off his forehead. He holds his hair back and looks him in the eye as he bumps against him, and it takes one soft kiss to Link’s lips for Rhett to make him come.

Link slams erratically and cries a long, broken moan as his hips rock to a stop. Rhett’s still petting his hair when he comes back to Earth, kissing his bright pink cheeks and holding him close. Yeah, Rhett can’t tell you how, but he feels infinitely softer, closer to Link than he’s ever been. If sex is a bonding activity, Rhett feels like he and Link have just renewed their Blood Oath.

Link gives a few more half-hearted thrusts against Rhett before leaving his cock at rest inside him. They’re both overheated, drenched in sweat and reeking of beer and sex, but they make no moves to leave Uncle Jack’s pristine fur rug, now matted with horny boy-sweat. When Link comes to, Rhett’s telling him they should get up and shower.

“Can I share it with you?” Link asks, draping a thigh over Rhett’s hip like he owns him.

“Baby,” Rhett coos. “We can share everything.”

* * *

The rest of Spring break is spent in delirious romance, fantastic pleasure. The boys complete their farm work in the morning, and every breath they take is a blessed one. Rhett’s grateful both upstairs bedrooms have full queen beds, and since he doesn’t want to haunt Uncle Jack’s with the ghost of their sex, he moves into the guest bedroom with Link for the rest of the week. After that, the young men wake up every morning in each other’s arms and stumble into a brilliant, familiar domesticity. The two eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner together, get hot for each other while working on the farm, and flirt and fuck whenever the chance. With each passing day, Rhett knows he has less and less time with Link in this hidden world, but something about returning to college to finish out the semester thrills him.

He and Link are unlike the he and Link they’d been before, and Rhett doesn’t want to go back to being clueless. College brings another layer of intimacy to this new part of them, and he’s excited to sneak around and fuck Link in his own bed, but Rhett knows he’ll miss being able to fuck Link on the dining table while watching the sun rise over the farm.

Rhett’s the most sure in his feelings he’s ever been, and while they don’t necessarily define what they are, they don’t avoid it, either. They’re saving the “I-love-you’s” for another day, ‘cuz at this point in their life together, it’s a given. Yeah, Rhett’s smitten, likes Link so much, really likes the kid himself, that he can’t imagine anyone else he’d want to spend his life with. Hell, they’ve already made it sixteen years! What’s another twenty?

Having a future with Link is like breathing, so, on the last night of Spring break, Rhett has Link in his lap on the couch, farmhouse bleached of all evidence of their couplings. Link fits so good in his body, tucked into his side with his legs draped, that Rhett wonders how he’d ever gone a single day without holding Link in his arms.

He smiles up at his friend? boyfriend? the only one who matters, and tells Link what he’s been thinking about since that first night.

“I think we should get a place like this,” he says. “After college, let’s move to some bum-fuck industrial town and work at IBM or somewhere and have a house like this. Big yard and everything.”

“Okay.” Link nuzzles Rhett’s neck. “But we have to get a dog.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the farmhouse my college roommate works on. Find me on [tumblr](http://lovelyrhink.tumblr.com)! ❤︎
> 
> P.S. There's a two-part Spring break [rhink headcanon](http://lovelyrhink.tumblr.com/post/159805844216/spring-break-rhink-headcanon-part-two) on my blog if you want more college rhink!


End file.
